


[立克]方警官，逮捕我吧

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克]方警官，逮捕我吧

警局有活動，趙立安不得不把衣櫃底的警服找出來。看著自家小情人穿著警服的模樣，Jack的小腹有股突然升起的欲火。

Jack上前摟著在鏡子前擺弄的趙立安，就往臉上偷了個香。

「小個子 你今天去上班 我又一個人在家了 你說我要怎樣懲罰你呢」

Jack在自已的頸項上呼出熱氣，趙立安怕癢地扭動了一下身體，「我要遲到了 你今天怪黏人」

「小個子是嫌棄我了嗎」

「沒有...」

Jack用嘴封住了趙立安的小嘴，輕輕咬著那柔軟的下脣。

「今晚記得早點回家」

Jack終於放趙立安去上班了，就在趙立安的身後，某人的笑意更深了。

今天的兔子好像更好吃。

等到趙立安下班回家後，發現Jack並不在廚房裡做飯。趙立安走上二樓，卻發現自家男友在換衣服，而且是跟自己一模一樣的警服！

Jack本來身材就好，藍色的襯衫上映襯著紮實的胸膛，略緊身的褲子恰好能勾勒出Jack的形狀，趙立安承認他現在臉紅心跳一起來。

「Jack 你從哪裡找來的衣服」

Jack就不由分說吻上了趙立安柔軟的脣瓣，細細描繪著那熟悉的脣形。

「寶貝 叫我方警官」

趙立安明顯感受到對方下身傳遞的灼熱，Jack還故意頂了他的小膜幾下，臉就燒得更紅了。

「我們先吃飯了」

「可我想吃飯前甜點」

Jack橫抱起趙立安放在床上，輕咬著敏感的耳垂，誘人的氣音說道：「你這小壞蛋 你說我要怎麼懲罰你」

被吻得有點意亂情迷的趙立安，說隨口說了句：  
「方警官 銬住我吧」

當然Jack怎麼會沒有提前準備呢，他從腰間取出手銬，當趙立安反應過來他的一隻手已被銬在床頭。

「Jack 不要玩這個了 很羞恥」

「你這麼不乖 自已做給我看 不然不放你」

趙立安臉紅著將自己的襯衫解開，「寶貝 衣服不能脫」，襯衫就穿不穿地掛在手臂上，看見這樣誘人的妖精，Jack不自覺地吞了吞口水。

舔了舔趙立安白嫩的胸膛，含著那在空氣中挺立的小紅纓，舌頭沿著那螺旋紋瘋狂打轉著，不斷加深著差不多散去的吻痕。

「啊啊...別碰那裡...」

「寶貝 真的很敏感」

「還不是你害的」

自家戀人的惡趣味愈來愈嚴重，趙立安幼稚地吐了吐舌，Jack趁機咬住了他未伸回去的舌頭，露出一個得逞的笑容，趙立安似乎能看見他身後的狼尾巴。一隻手艱難地脫掉褲子，伸向自己半勃起的分身開始擼動。

「寶貝硬得這麼快」

沒錯，從看到Jack穿著警服的那一刻他已經硬了。

趙立安不語，依然紅著臉地套弄著分身，總覺得自己的小手比不來上Jack略帶細繭的大手，快感遲遲未致，趙立安委屈地努著小嘴。

說真的，跟Jack在一起後他已經很少自慰，趙立安不滿地扭動著身體，雙眼楚楚可憐地望向自已男人。

「寶貝 想要我幫你的話 求我」

「Jack...幫幫我...好難受...」

「寶貝 你不說的話 我幫不了你」Jack低頭親了親趙立安的青芽，嘴脣故意擦過鈴口，似有若無的快感生成，但遠遠不夠。

「方...方警官...摸摸我」

「寶貝真乖 再叫一聲」

「方警官」趙立安決定豁出去了，用力地拉下Jack的衣領開始像小奶貓一樣毫無章法地啃咬著對方的嘴脣，「快摸摸我 方警官」

Jack含著趙立安顫抖著的分身，被濕潤溫暖的口腔包裹完全包裹著，趙立安舒服得不自覺輕吟出聲，手還插進了Jack鮮紅的髪間。

Jack清楚趙立安全身的敏感帶，用力吮吸著莖身，舌頭不斷纏繞著可愛的小囊袋，房間縈繞著淫靡的水聲，一房春色。

趙立安受不了對方的強烈攻勢，就在對方的口中釋放了第一次，Jack將白濁全數吞入腹中，再吻上那被蹂躪得紅腫的雙脣。

「幹嘛吃掉 很髒的」

「反正你等下也要吃 一人一次」

Jack將趙立安的兩腿分開，低頭舔拭著敏感的後穴，手被銬著，雙腿也被Jack緊緊禁錮著，毫無反抗的能力。

「不要...舔了...」

「寶貝 你就舒服呢 我呢」

趙立安望向穿戴整齊的Jack，只有胯下巨物外露著，伸出白嫩的手指指了指，「方警官的警棍能給安安吃嗎」

幹！這是什麼人物極品！

舌尖的舔拭讓趙立安止不往收縮後穴，對方還仿照著交合般在小穴內進進出出，待到穴口放鬆下來，Jack就將自己蓄勢待發的性器長驅直入趙立安的體內，突然被碩大佔滿的身體耐不住發抖，嘴角流出陣陣甜膩的叫聲。

Jack為了安撫趙立安吻上他的脣，吞下了他所有的呻叫，下身的動作開始加快地抽插著，舔掉趙立安眼角的淚水，一邊安慰著他，交合處的進出卻絲毫不減，龜頭擦過前列腺後的小軟肉，趙立安就會發出更亢奮的叫聲。

「方警官...那裡...頂那裡...」

Jack跪在床上往趙立安的後方，拿了個枕頭放在他的腰下，被墊高的屁股把Jack的分身咬得更深，每一下都直抵花心地撞擊，趙立安又忍不住交待了一次。

趙立安全身無力地癱軟在床頭，身上的警服沾滿了自己的濁液，Jack低頭幫他舔乾淨，但性器的律動從未減速。

「方警官...給安安...射給安安...」

「寶貝都給你」

Jack低喘著就往穴心瘋狂抽插著，大量的濁液像似要灼傷趙立安的身體，小小的身軀還沈浸在性愛的餘韻中，Jack拔出性器時，濁液就從楚楚可憐的小穴流出，玷污了床單。

手銬將纖細的手腕銬出一道紅痕，Jack解開了對他的禁錮，吻上了趙立安的手腕。

「寶貝 怎麼辦 我愈來愈愛你了」

「方警官 不是一早就將我關進心裡了嗎」

警服已經被蹂躪得不像話，Jack身上的衣服還原好無缺，趙立安氣噗噗地咬上對方的肩頭撒嬌，「臭Jack 抱我去洗澡」

「一邊洗一邊做嗎」

「你...你想得美！」

當然Jack如願以償了。


End file.
